Borderline
by CasualParadox
Summary: You are forced to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your friend. Now you must live out the days of a "normal" witch in Slytherin. The problem is your not normal  I don't own Harry Potter


The iciness of the wall made you shiver but you didn't dare show it. Your eyes were fixed on the underwater scenery outside of the Slythrin common room window. You ran your fingers through your (h/c) hair and closed your eyes.

A few weeks ago the Ministry of Magic had found and captured you and your friend. They held you on charges of "under age magic" and forced you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To you, it made absolutely no sense; The Ministry were to deal with affairs in England,_ not _in America. And its not like you two were uneducated, you were self-taught. You knew as much, and probably more, than witches and wizards your age. That didn't matter all you wanted was to be back in America and you would still be there if it weren't for Madeline's interference. You did not want to deal with these self-proclaimed Slytherins.

"This is your fault." You said it without a trace of emotion. Emotions only got in the way they allowed weakness. And weakness=death or pain. Neither of which you desired.

"My fault? My fault?" Madeline yelled at you, both surprised and angry at your accusation. Her hands were so tightly clenched the knuckles were turning white.

"How could this possibly be my fault? They would have found you even if you had gone alone! They were waiting, it was inevitable! Either way we would have wound up here." Her voice echoed off the empty corridor. If there had been people they probably would have been frightened away by the argument you guys were having or you would have scared them away for gawking.

"No, if I had been alone we would still be in America." Your voice remained monotone and steady even though your anger was beginning to simmer.

"Oh really?" she mocked, " and why is that (Y/N), please enlighten me! Tell me why!" she already knew why but she just wanted you to feel guilty. You on the other hand had no intension of doing so. You kept it locked up and forgotten. And for a good reason.

You turned around leaving the window abandoned for the time being. Your eyes met and she flinched. Sure you looked angry all the time but when you _were _angry, your glare is one of the most dreadful things to ever catch sight of. And you. Were. Irritated.

This, of course, didn't faze her for very long and once again she started barraging you. "Come one! Tell me!" she shook her head and gave a snidely laugh. "Won't you at least play this little game with me? No?" she responded after you only stared at her. "Just own up to it (Y/N)! I know what you would have done; what you have been doing!" she was screaming now, her long brown hair had fallen out of its neatly placed bun. Madeline slammed her hands down on the side table, making it crack. "You would have killed them." She said sounding tired and slightly sad. She hung her head, her hair making a curtain over her face.

"You don't understand – "

" I don't understand! Your killing people! Since when have killing people been ok?"

Then it broke. The wall, the barrier, you had so unwearyingly built . . . broke. It came pouring out, enveloping everything. The rage was like venom in your blood and you didn't have a cure.

A snarl escaped your lips, "you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me." You lurched forward grabbing Madeline by her collar. " You don't know the things I've done to survive, to keep you alive!"

"I would call you heartless but that would be too nice, you're a soulless bitch!"

You tightened your grip; "I'll show you soulless."

Madeline was grabbing at your hands trying to pry them off of her shirt. Her eyes were widened in realization. "(Y/N) . . . please, " she begged.

You watched the tears fall from her face. You heard her pleading, begging for her life. And the only thing you felt was disgust. Your stomach rolled with nausea. You needed to get rid of the problem. NOW.

With a small movement of your hand Madeline slammed into opposite wall, a loud crack rang through chamber. She lay there, her back bent at the most awkward angle and her eyes bulged. You glared at her, the weakness repulsing you. Her breathing was labored. She would die soon. A smile slowly emerged on your face. Your walked over to her mangled body and crouched down.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, you might get hurt," you let out a small laugh, enjoying Madeline's last moments.

"This doesn't change anything – you cant run from yourself" she mumbled, barely able to breath.

The doors suddenly crashed open, you sprang up ready to kill. A girl your age stood there with three others. They were dressed in black robes that had an emblem of a snake on the breast. Their eyes swept across the room and stopped on the body.

You sank to the floor, "you have to help me! I don't know what happened! We were talking and s- she just flew across the room," you sobbed. "Don't just stand there!"

The girl with the shoulder length, black hair was the first to move. She ran over to Madeline's body and checked for vital signs. "Oh Merlin, she's still alive! Malfoy get over here! She needs to go to the medical wing!"

A boy with pale blond hair stepped out from behind the two oafs. He stared you down with a smirk on his face and it was like… like he knew. Your breathing quickened and you started you panic. You lowered you head so your (h/c) hair would cover up your face.

He strolled passed you and levitated Madeline up. Then they left just how they came, the door slammed shut, but this time you were alone.


End file.
